Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates generally to the field of electronic recording of and storage of and retrieval of an individual's or group's personal historical information.
With the advent of social media, many people entrust committing their life story to their current user profile on a social media site. However, social media presents limitations on how effectively one can create lasting recordings of his/her own personal history. For example, social media presents too many obstacles to protecting one's personal information from being shared with unintended recipients. With the advent of smartphones, tablets, GoPro® and Google Glass™, etc. recording devices and other digital content recording devices, the increase of the creation of personal digital content is moving at a pace never before experienced. Furthermore, it is difficult to create and store meaningful oral and audio/video histories of one's life using existing social medial sites. Still further, many people choose not to engage in the use of social media for varying reasons, including privacy. As such, there remains a need to provide a user-friendly mechanism for recording one's personal history, such as anecdotal personal stories, family histories, audio-visual information, photographic images (new and/or digitized vintage), one's Life Story, e.g., collections of media—audio & video recordings (new and/or digitized vintage), pictures and writings—that combine to tell the story of one's life and family history, and for sharing such personal story with an intended audience, e.g., one's family members so that the stories are preserved for future generations.
Likewise, there exists a need for groups, businesses, companies, corporations, non-profit organizations, educational institutions and other organizations to record their respective “histories”, e.g., “corporate memory” in a facilitated manner.
Additionally, individuals are often inhibited or shy about recording themselves on their own; thus, there exists a need for a personal history taking system that facilitates and prompts the user for information thereby providing a system that is easy to use. This system also has utility for stimulating memory recall, etc.
Furthermore, there remains a need for providing an individual or group/company/organization/educational institution with the ability to record and store personal or group histories on a mobile and web- and cloud-based storage system, and then to permit retrieval of the histories for review by a permitted audience.